Many applications require the heating of structures. For instance, during the consolidation or molding of thermoplastics to an airplane, such as during repair in the field of a composite airplane or another type of structure, the thermoplastics may need to be heated. There are issues with many of the existing heating devices used to heat structures. One such issue is that it may be difficult to efficiently drive a large area heating device. Another such issue is that it may be difficult to design a flexible and lightweight heating device suitable for the application at hand, such as repair in the field. Yet another such issue is that some power supplies for heating devices require unacceptably high voltages and cumbersome cabling to drive the heating devices. One or more additional issues can also be experienced with the existing heating devices.
A system and method is needed to reduce one or more issues experienced by one or more of the existing heating devices.